Together
by P.L.S
Summary: Bardock/OC Watch the rocky non existant romance between Radditzu and Goku's mom and dad. It's a one shot for now. I kind of like Letta though. Critsium(sp?) is very welcome.


"Tell me that it was all just lust and I'll leave you alone!" She turned to face him, glaring and making him feel like running away." Tell me that honestly!"  
  
His instincts told him to kiss her again and get back to what happened the other night, his heart told him to proclaim his undying love and propose. His mind said, get out now before her father finds out that he hadn't left town yet.  
  
The loving squad commander that was her overprotective father had cornered him that afternoon. He was then politely told to get the hell away from the general area or he could say good-bye to his more valuable equipment. Still he couldn't leave without saying good-bye to her, somehow the good-bye turned into this.  
  
He wanted her to find someone else and be happy so he tried to calmly tell her that he would be leaving forever and that she couldn't come. She took this news as well as he expected, he felt that if this went on any longer she would be homeless and he would be dead or worse, in the hospital.  
  
"Bardock, tell me the truth." She growled lowly. He saw the tears that she was trying to hide and the pain that was so clear in her eyes. I caused her pain, why did this have to happen to her. I really am no good for her. She would be so much better off without me to keep her from someone who wouldn't hurt her like this. He mustered up the willpower to say the one word that would free her from him forever.  
  
"Bye." He spoke it with such finality that she was speechless. He knew this silence was only temporary so he quickly exited via a large open window. Soon he was out of the city and hurtling towards the ancient mountains of Vegeta-sai. Letta, I am so sorry for this. A solitary tear came out of his eyes.  
  
=++===++===++=  
  
"Asshole!" she shouted out after he left. She shut the window hard, shattering the shatterproof glass. Shards spread over the floor glistening in the moonlight; it was almost full. Just two more nights, we were going to go hunting. She banished the thought from her mind. She missed him already.  
  
No, he betrayed me I thought we were meant to be together. I believed in fate and that we all had one special someone in life. I am not so naive now, Bardock, you took it away; you took it all away, my innocence, and my virginity. Damn you, ass. Why did you have to be the one? You were my best friend. How could you do that to me? Her tears streamed down and soon she was sobbing, something she hadn't done since she was five years old  
  
He crept into her room through the window. She buried her face in her pillows on her bed and was crying heavily, and he was aching for her. As he placed his hand on her back lightly, she looked up at him in surprise. He saw the cuts and bruises on her limbs. He noted she didn't even bother to clean them and the blood was starting to dry. Her bottom lip was swollen and so was her left eye her nose was still bleeding and her pillows were red with blood, her blood.  
  
His tail fluffed out with anger but he wore a warm sympathetic expression. He ran his fingers through her hair. She collapsed into his arms sobbing and letting the story of her sorrow and shame tumble out. The words intermingled with her crying slowly faded and she had fallen asleep on his shoulders.  
  
When she awoke he was sitting on her windowsill with a thoughtful expression on his face that bordered on sorrow. She noted she was sore but all the wounds were cleaned up or bandaged as she ascended from the depths of her bed. He moved to help her but she waved him off. She smiled and asked him why he was still there.  
  
He answered that her parents were called over to the capital and he could not bring himself to leave her alone. There was a sound of maturity to his voice that wasn't there that morning. His eyes were hollower than that morning. He had blood on his armor too; it didn't take long for her to put two and two together. He had killed his first victim; he had killed for her.  
  
She limped to him and questioned him, and felt a wave of pity come over her. He was only eight, most Sayajin don't make their first kill until they were thirteen. Even then it's just some alien not a fellow Sayajin.  
  
Slowly, she drug the story out of him, he found the ones who had ganged up and mugged her, there were four third class thugs, one by one he killed all but the weakest one, he only knocked the coward senseless and beat him to a pulp.  
  
That was four hours ago, only a half hour after he had finished cleaning her up and laid her down to rest. She looked at him with new respect and trust. He had always been her best friend and almost like a big brother but now in her heart he was something more. She couldn't name it then but whatever it was he was it. They ended up sleeping together, her in his arms.  
  
She was five years old then and that was twenty years ago. Besides that was the last day they were together, soon after he was drafted into the royal army. Word had spread that he had killed four full-grown men, the one he left alive lived only long enough to tell the story and describe the attacker.  
  
He was sent to the other side of the planet for training, then to off- world training sites. He wrote to her as much as he could but suddenly the letters stopped coming. That day had hurt her; she never had felt so alone as she did the day she realized his letters would no longer come.  
  
Her father was a squad leader in the royal army and she knew no letters meant one of two things one: he was dead or two: he had fallen in love with someone else. She hardened her heart over time too; she went from one bad relationship to another. No one could touch her heart and she meant for it to stay that way. At least she did until they met that fateful day.  
  
"Humph. I hate shopping," she muttered to herself as she stomped though the shop. She bumped into a man but kept walking ignoring the world as she scanned the shelves for needed items. She thought she heard a "Must have been my fault..." from him but didn't bother to make sure. She soon found the few things she needed from this store and bought them.  
  
On the way to the next store several first class solders on leave cornered her. She was pushed roughly into an alleyway. She fought and called for help but was silenced by a gag forced into her mouth.  
  
"Hush, you're such a feisty thing aren't you pretty one. Now we're going to have fun weather or not you enjoy it isn't my concern." He stroked her tail gently as her arms and legs were pinned down. He then proceeded to rip apart her clothes leaving her nude he stood back for a second and then started to do what he called "inspection of the goods." He felt every part of her body, roughly seizing her breasts and feeling around her crouch, poking his fingers and making her want to kill him even more.  
  
As she struggled and fought for her freedom they all laughed. As much as she tried she could not get free and was soon tired out. The leader of the group then decided to take the first turn with her or, "Their new toy," as he called her. Then a bright light engulfed the solder that was about to rape her.  
  
Another solders floated down, anger emanated from every pore of her body. The air crackled with his power. She was let go as the others tried to run but faced a wall. She tried to cover herself with what was left of her garments.  
  
Her savior let out a low growl and glared at the cowering solders. She looked at their leader, or rather what was left of him. A burned skeleton, charred black and still sizzling with remnants of armor, melted and rather pathetic looking. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the area and sickened her.  
  
She turned and looked back at the others, the mysterious one had already started, without a word, to pummel the others with blasts of energy until only one was alive but still very badly beaten.  
  
He then gathered up her things and found a new set of clothes she had bought that day and gave them to her he waited for her to dress a little ways off. She had tried to get her things back but he insisted he escort her for the rest of the day. He seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place him for the life of her. They nearly wordlessly finished her shopping and went to her house.  
  
He had saved her again told her who he was and all his adventures that night. He left for the base at dawn and soon after they met again and again and again. Bardock had managed to get assigned to the local base and was off-planet no more than necessary, that was something Letta loved. But now, her stupid father found out about her lover being a lowly second-class soldier and quickly quenched his heart's fire.  
  
Letta went into another rage and destroyed her quarters. Screaming curses and hatred for her father and now ex-lover she tore the letters and burned the gifts from both men. She banished all thoughts of regret, sorrow, and self-pity and seethed in her anger and pain. "How dare you hurt me! Never again Bardock! You hear me! NEVER!" she shouted into the inky darkness. Fury burned in her heart now. She curled up on her bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
=++===++===++=  
  
Bardock stared at the moon, it was so close to fullness he could feel the tingle of transformation. Sorrowful tears poured unbidden as he sobbed at his weak, feeling heart's pain. It was for their own good. He was only a low class foot soldier, totally unworthy of her. Her family was all first- class or higher. He laughed heartlessly at his own foolishness, what had made him think that he could ever be with her? Too many blasts to the head probably.  
  
He slammed down into clearing, he was so out of control he couldn't fly any more. All he could think about was her. Letta was all that was on his mind. Last night. he meant every bit of it. He would take it all back if he could but that would kill him. Tomorrow he would be on the other side of the world and in a new team, a busy one from the sounds of it. He would do as her father told him and let her find someone worthy of her.  
  
He prayed for the first time in years that night, he prayed that she would find someone, someone who wouldn't hurt her and who would feel the way he did about her. He begged and pleaded with the gods and cried gallons of tears. Shouting and cursing he blamed himself for being so stupid as to think her father wouldn't notice, or would accept him. Exerting all of his energy he collapsed in a heap of sorrow and slept until the sun was at its zenith the next day.  
  
Stumbling he walked to a stream and washed off the dirt, grime, and tearstains. He then flew to the new base he was assigned to. There he greeted the base's personnel officer. The aged female smiled at him and riffled through her papers.  
  
"Okay, Bardock. Oh, so Mr. Cool sent you here. What did you do? Sleep with his daughter?" She joked but shut up when she saw the pain on his face.  
  
"Yeah." He answered and seemed suddenly interested in his feet. She sighed and finished the paper work.  
  
"Okay, well, you are in Toma's team. Now that's a nice dude, real responsible too. They are gone for the moment but should return soon. Come on, I'll show you the barracks and the rest of the base." Bardock followed her silently and kept his mouth shut the entire tour. Finally she was sick of this and forced him into a chair and told him to tell her everything.  
  
"I think, I might have gotten Letta pregnant. I really hurt her and I. its all my fault." He said numbly as he stared into space. She sighed and sat down across from him.  
  
"Wow. no wonder her dad sent you so far away. So how'd you hurt her, you seem like you are the type to help old ladies cross the street."  
  
"I was her friend since childhood. We did everything together, until her dad found out and I screwed up real bad, I was sent into the royal forces and I was off-world until a month ago. I finally got stationed in her hometown and we met up again. We started to get romantic and both got caught up in the moment. I ended up making love to her, and now I can kind of feel it. I can feel our child growing."  
  
=++===++===++=  
  
It had been six months, Letta had quickly run away from home as soon as she found out. Her father would kill the child as soon as he saw it and as she told her mother there was no way in hell she would give up her child. It kicked. She smiled at that reassurance it was still there. She was riding as a stowaway on a transport. It stopped and she climbed out.  
  
It was a great deal harder now than ever before, she was getting close to her due date. It was a base she was at now. A newer one from the looks of it. Sighing she waddled out and tried to climb over the walls, again it was harder than it should be.  
  
"May I help you?" asked a gruff voice.  
  
"No. Go away." She said unhappily. The voice laughed and snorted.  
  
"You think that maybe your hurting Bardock's son?" asked the voice. She turned around and glared at the tall short haired man, by his armor he was a squad commander.  
  
"How do you know that I'm carrying that idiot's son?"  
  
"Easy, you're the Ice Man's daughter, Letta. All that 'idiot' thinks about are you and his soon to be born kid. Maybe you should see him a bit and let him know that you're alright." He said with a trace of amusement at her anger.  
  
"No, that man has no right to see me or my child ever." With that she hopped over the wall and disappeared into the crowd. Toma sighed and turned to Bardock who was hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Sorry man, I." Toma tried to comfort his friend. Bardock shrugged him off.  
  
"She's right. She lost everything because of me. Her father said he'd disown her, I'm so stupid." Said the Sayajin sadly. Toma growled and stalked away, he knew the idiot would be wallowing in self-pity and shame for awhile.  
  
Bardock went to his bunk in the barracks and stayed there until his team forced him to eat and go out on a mission again.  
  
=++===++===++=  
  
They sat around a fire in a crater that Toma had made earlier. They were on a planet called Kannassa-sai and were going back to Vegeta-sai soon. "Hey Bardock what you going to do when we get back? Go see your son?" asked Cepila, the only female in his team. So far on this mission Bardock had been silent, which was weird. Everyone else had shared, now it was his turn.  
  
"Why bother? I didn't see Raddittzu. It was pure luck that Letta and I even were on good terms that night. Besides if he's anything like me he'll be a weakling." 


End file.
